Bunnyhugs and Bunny Hugs
by Fireena
Summary: What happens when North leaves out his new type of chocolate liquor out where Jack can find it and Bunny is left to watch over him? And what happens when Jack wants to make a comparison between two similar sounding things? Rated T for Jack being drunk.


**Rated for drunken ramblings.**

Chapter one

It was official. Bunnymund was going to kill North for not cleaning up his kitchen and locking away things that ought to be locked up. Not to mention for leaving him to deal with the giggling, swaying, drunk mess that was Jack Frost.

"Jack, what did I tell you to do?" Bunnymund asked irritably.

"Drink lotsa water." Jack said with a smile, "lotsa, lotsa water."

"Then drink!" Bunny snapped.

"Kay!" Jack downed another glass of water before tilting the empty glass upside down, "it evaporated again." He said sadly.

"I told you, it's not evaporating!" Bunny growled, taking the glass.

North enjoyed experimenting with different food things, not just for kids, but himself too. One of the things he tried was a chocolate liqueur using some of his Russian vodka he'd had stored away for lord knows how long. It was never meant to be drunk in large amounts, and especially not by an under aged teenager. Jack, being the kind of person to sneak into places, wandered into Norths kitchen and found the sweet substance in a large pitcher, having been freshly made. He found a glass and, from what North had said, drank about half of the substance before becoming too drunk to continue.

So why was Bunny watching him? Because it was three days before Christmas and North couldn't deal with him. Not with all the crises that occurred at this point before every Christmas.

Jack suddenly began giggling as he played with the strings on his sweater. "Hey. Hey, guess what," he said, prodding Bunny in the stomach, "guess what's funny."

"What?" Bunny said. It was closer to a groan now, being fed up with the questions.

"Sweaters have lotsa names. Sweater. Hoodie. And..." He broke off laughing, pulling off his sweater.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Bunnymund demanded.

"Hug." Jack replied, reaching his arms out wide.

"You're off you're rocker, mate, if you think for one second that I'm gonna-"

"I wanna compare."

"Compare _what_?!"

"Bunny hugs and bunnyhugs of course!" Jack said as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanna see if they're the same!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Bunny snapped. He was well beyond irritated with the boy and his nonsensical chattering was absolutely driving him up the wall.

"Bunnyhug is another name for a sweater. I want to know if it actually feels like a hug from Bunny!"

"Get outta here!" Bunny snapped, pushing him away.

"Just one hug?" Jack asked, eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm not hugging you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you annoy me and I don't want to!"

"I'll stop being annoying if you hug me." Jack tried.

"You couldn't if you tried." Bunny replied with a snort, "now go to sleep."

Jacks eyes went wide, "no...No, I don't want to." He said, almost fearfully.

Bunny's ear twitched at the tone of voice, "why not? It's late, and you need to sleep if you're going to get better."

"Dun wanna." Jack said, sitting down and crossing his arms and legs.

"Fine." Bunny threw up his paws. This kid was impossible to deal with, "fine, but I'm going to sleep, and if you bother me, so help me, Jack..." He walked over to the lights and went to shut them off when the cry reached his ears.

"Don't!"

Bunny turned, "_what_?!" He growled.

"I...I don't want them off."

"What, scared of the dark?" Bunny mocked.

"Yes."

Bunny was taken aback. If Jack were not so drunk, there was no way he would have admitted it so easily. And for Jack of all people to be scared of the dark...He defeated Pitch, and the dark man wouldn't be returning too soon, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Why?" The question came out almost scorning, "there's nothing there."

"That's the problem. There's never anything there. No one and nothing." Jack told him. A sad, broken expression came over him, "it's always lonely. Even the moon stopped talking to me. No one can ever see me. No one ever wants to play with me. It's always lonely."

"Well you know who's to blame for that now doncha? If you weren't being such an annoying little-" he broke off at Jacks saddened expression and sighed, "look, I can't do anything about the past, but I can promise you that you don't have to worry about those things happening in the future. You're a Guardian now and you can always come to the rest of us if you're lonely or you find yourself in trouble."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Prove it then," Jack held his arms out, "hug."

Rolling his eyes Bunny gave a small smile, "alright, but just one, got it? After that you need to get some sleep."

"Kay!" Jack agreed happily as Bunny gave him a hug in return. "Know what?"

"What?" Bunny asked.

Jack pulled back with a big smile and happy tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes, "hugs from Bunny are a lot better than bunnyhugs."

Bunny snorted, "get ta sleep ya little ankle biter."

*Line*Break*

"Oh Man in Moon, why?" Jack moaned, holding his head in one hand and clutching his staff which he was using to help keep his balance in the other, "what was even in that chocolate anyway?"

"This is why you don't eat or drink things without permission," Bunny told him, "North was experimenting with his liquor."

"Well whatever he was making sucks!" Jack snapped, wincing as the sound of his own voice made his head pound. "Ohhh, my head is killing me..."

"Careful there, Frosty!" Bunny reached out and caught he younger spirit who was on the verge of falling down the stairs, "taking a header isn't going to help matters ya know."

"I am never eating or drinking again. Ever."

"Ah, come off it. You'll be fine in a few hours. Say, do you remember anything from last night?"

Jack frowned and thought hard, "Bunny hugs are better than...bunnyhugs?" He shook his head, "that doesn't even make sense. I must have really been out of it."

Bunny gave a small smile, "yeah, guess so..." Even if Jack couldn't remember, he always would, and he'd be lying if he said that what Jack had told him hadn't made him feel, well, at least a little nice inside.

**So, random little thing that popped in my head one day. Kinda cute, but kinda sad too when you think about it. Anyway, drop a line if you feel so inclined and as always, I'm always looking for new fanfics to read and if you see any slashes surrounding words in my works, let me know as they are supposed to be italisized words.**

**Peace out y'all!**


End file.
